


Bokoblins

by NeonDreams



Series: Slut of the Wild [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: M/M, link gets fucked by bokoblins, this is pure crack smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27985293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDreams/pseuds/NeonDreams
Summary: Link gets fucked by Bokoblins
Relationships: Link/Bokoblins
Series: Slut of the Wild [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049714
Kudos: 12





	Bokoblins

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This will be part of a series of fics where Link gets fucked by the monsters of Hyrule lol It's pure crack. Enjoy.

Link stood at the top of the hill. He could see the small camp below by the water, the bokoblins jumping and yelling. It was getting dark and there was no one else around. He pulled out the bokoblin mask he had bought from Kilton and pulled it on before making his way down the hill. He had left his stuff hidden in a small cave so nothing would get broken or stolen.  
The bokoblins looked up when he got closer but only seemed curious about him. They watched as he walked over. They surrounded him, looking him over and sniffing him. One of them took their cock in their hand. It seemed normal behavior. They pushed Link to his knees and he took the cue, taking their cock in his mouth. He didn't think of it much and he sucked their cock.  
Another pulled Link's pants down, a thick fingers probing his hole. He gasped but didn't fight it. He felt a cock push into his hole and he moaned, his eyes closing. They touched more, one of their hands feeling around his hole as he was fucked. Link cried out as a second cock pushed into him. He moaned and panted, the bokoblins doing whatever they wanted to him. By nightfall, they had fucked him several times and came in and on him. Link lied on his back and panted as they went to sleep around the campfire. He snuck away.


End file.
